A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacture method for a ZnO based semiconductor device.
B) Description of the Related Art
Zinc oxide (ZnO) is expected, for example, as high efficiency light emitting material, and light emitting devices using ZnO based compound semiconductor have been proposed.
In order to improve a light pickup efficiency of a semiconductor light emitting device, it is generally known a method of performing irregularity (concavity/convexity) portions forming on the device surface. For example, JP-A-2003-318443 and JP-A-2003-258296 disclose techniques of improving a light pickup efficiency of a nitride semiconductor light emitting device through irregularity processing.